


Rescued!

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Happy, Its not even that bad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Girl goes to The Library...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 2 series joining. IT'S HAPPY! 
> 
> Are you proud of me? XD

The Girl sat at one of CAL's consoles. She'd already brought River a body for her to be downloaded into, but CAL wasn't complying. It seemed she'd vowed a long time ago to protect her friends, and she wasn't going to let the Girl in.  
  
"Oh, come on! I've been here for hours now! You let me send a message to her, why can't I just download her? COME ON!" The girl had been shouting at the console for minutes now, but it didn't seem to be making any difference.  
  
"If you just stop shouting for a bit, I might be able to help..." one of the consoles being the girl (the ones with those weird donated faces) spoke up, a young girl on the head. She looked familiar.  
  
"I take it you're CAL then? Charlotte, isn't it?" The girl just couldn't place the face.  
  
"Affirmative. Why are you so eager to save the doctor?"  
  
"The Doctor? He shouldn't be in there! I thought he was running around space being stupid."  
  
"Not the Doctor. Doctor Song. She's been very nice to Doctor Moon and I. Why do you want to take her?"  
  
"She means a lot to me. Look, I've gone to all this trouble for her. I haven't got much time left before the Vashta Nerada come for me [she had, but CAL didn't need to know that].  Please, just let me access her file!"  
"No. I won't let you. She belongs to me now!"  
  
A new voice sounded from what seemed like behind CAL. It must've been from the little world they'd made themselves. "Who is it CAL? Stop whining and tell me. Or I'll tell Doctor Moon."  
  
"It's a little girl."  
  
"Hey, I am not little! I'm 15!" The girl shouted over CAL to whoever she was talking to.  
  
"She's looking for someone." CAL continued.  
  
"Go and play with the other kids. NOW..."  
  
CAL dissapeared and a woman with crazily curly hair came into view on the head piece. "Sorry about that. She's spent eternity slowly growing older. She's just hitting her teenage years. Anyway, are you the one who sent the message?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I thought you would've been here sooner. To be honest I thought you were someone else."  
  
"The Doctor? I suppose you would think it was him. But alas, no. It's me."  
  
"Who are you, by the way?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, to be honest. But I have a feeling we'll meet again, one day. Can you distract CAL long enough for me to download you?"  
  
"I can do better than that. I've been the equivalent of her mum for the past god-knows-how-many years. I'll just tell her to. Be quick though. She'll probably only release the file for a couple of seconds."  
  
"Okay then. I'll be ready."  
  
The girl went back to her console, and monitored the file. She'd plugged the data transfer device into the console ages ago, she just needed to download the file. Soon enough,  the file was freed and she downloaded it. Running over to the body, she transfered the data into the brain. It had automatically changed into the correct type.  
  
"Hello, no, don't try to stand up. You're still integrating. There you go, sit up,  slowly."  
  
"Thanks. But where did you get my body from?"  
  
The girl just smiled. "Spoilers. You should be okay now.  Just felt like you've had a really good night's sleep. I'm going to take you away from here now."  
  
"How? This planet's still under permanent quarantine."  
  
"With this. I bought it off someone ages ago." A little lie wouldn't hurt. It's not like she'd ever know.  
  
"It's a Vortex Manipulator. They can be dangerous.."  
  
"In the wrong hands, yes, I know. It's fine. I know how to use it. Let's go."  
  
  
The girl took them to a planet covered in trees and grass and meadows. It was truly beautiful.  
  
"Okay. Here should do. You'll be fine here for a little while. I'm sure you'll be picked up soon enough. I'm afraid I couldn't find any weapons of any sort. I was quite pleased I managed to find your clothes."  
  
"Thanks. But who's going to find me? This planet is uninhabited, and it'll be years before anyone comes here. "  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten you'd carved the cliffs here. You'll know when they come who you're to go with. Just hide from anyone you don't know. They'd have detected me by now. Do. Not. Get. Caught. I am not going to be happy if I have to save you again." 

  
"Okay then. You seem trustworthy enough."  
  
"Even though I'm being chased? That's a novel look on life."  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty." The girl shot River a look. "Okay, fine. Maybe not. But I've been chased around the universe for something I technically didn't do. I know what it's like."  
  
"Technically no, you haven't. But he was basically dead, according to everyone else. He deleted himself from history. He didn't exist anymore, so I guess I'll give it to you."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I know virtually everything about everyone and everywhere. Sometimes, even everytime. If it happened, I know about it. If it didn't, I still know. I just don't know about me. But that's okay. It gives me something to look for. Goodbye, Professor River Song."  
  
"Do I get your name, at least?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Safer that way." The girl programmed her Vortex Manipulator. She pressed the button, and started to glow. "Goodbye, Melody Pond."

**Author's Note:**

> See, happiness. ..


End file.
